


The Intern

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and Claire the poor intern who has to put up with them, help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Claire figured her internship at L-Corp would be a fun learning experience and a good line on her resume. What she didn’t expect was to figure out one of the biggest secrets in National City. How the hell is she going to tell her boss this?OrA short story about an observant intern working for Lena who figures out Kara is Supergirl and antics ensue.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 381





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been stuck in a rut for SO LONG so I’m trying to start off easy getting into writing again. This is kinda silly but I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy!  
> (I wrote this on a coffee high in a few hours so excuse my spelling)

Jesus Christ this building was huge. Her mind was a mess as she rushed around the halls, checking every new corridor to see if she was going the right way. The security guard had pointed her in the right direction, but Claire was pretty sure she was lost. She’d run around this building for what felt like an eternity. Her shoes were killing her feet already. Maybe next time she would go with comfort rather than what looked the cutest with her professional outfit. With a defeated sigh, she pressed the elevator button again. Hopefully the front desk wouldn’t think she was a complete idiot when she came back. The ding of the car arriving made her look up and everything seemed to go still. Lena Luthor stood in front of her. She hadn’t looked up yet, too busy scrolling through important messages on her phone.

“What floor?” The CEO asked politely, looking up. Claire was pretty sure she was going to melt into a puddle when they locked eyes.

“I um...I’m…” Every ounce of intelligence she had seemed to leave her brain while she fumbled around the makeshift sentence. The Luthor just stared at her with a slightly concerned expression. Claire cleared her throat before trying to speak again. “I don’t know.” Before the CEO could speak, she continued.

“I-I’m the junior intern for the R&D department. Someone was supposed to meet me downstairs to show me what section I’d be in, but they got held up a meeting that ran over. So, the front desk sent me up but...I got lost.” The words rushed out quickly before she hung her head in defeat. She was thankful that the heated blush of shame in her cheeks couldn’t be seen on her dark skin. The Luthor took a few moments to process her words before she spoke.

“Well I have some time, so how about I help you figure out where you should be.” She patted the teen’s shoulder reassuringly. “This building is very confusing sometimes.” 

“Thank you, I’m pretty sure I was making myself dizzy with all the circles I was going in.” Claire huffed out a laugh and Lena chuckled. She gave herself a mental high five for making the CEO laugh. The elevator took them to the top of the skyscraper, Claire could feel her stomach drop as she looked out the huge windows. Heights were not her thing. Lena looked at her out of the corner of her eye as they walked, seeing the fear in her eyes.

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself.” She asked trying to distract the fearful girl.

“I’m Claire Miller, just turned 16 years old. I’m going into my junior year at National City High. I’m on our programming team and my teacher suggested I apply for this internship for the summer because he thought I’d be a good fit for it.”

“Do you think you’re a good fit?” Lena asked as she nodded a quick greeting to Jess.

“I think so. I know about all the public projects L-Corp is working on and I think your company is making important innovations for the for the future. I’m honestly a big fan of you Ms. Luthor. You give people like me hope that women can be in power and make change for the good.” The words just kept coming and Claire winced slightly, hoping she didn’t come off as a weirdo.

“Thank you, Claire, that means a lot. It’s nice when people see all the good, we’re trying to do. And girls like you will change the future too.” Lena gave her bright smile and she nearly died on sight.

“Well to quote one of my favorite movies. ‘This future is female.’” She smiled back at the CEO. The continued chatting in Lena’s office for much longer than either had meant to. Lena’s eyes drifted to the clock seeing it was nearly 9:30 am.

“Oh, my I must have lost track of time. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay!” Claire said quickly but was distracted by the sound of something hitting the balcony. She leaned over and her mouth fell open. Supergirl stood outside the glass doors. Lena turned in her chair, greeting the superhero with a soft smile.

“Miss Luthor.” The hero smiled back at her.

“Supergirl.” Lena gazed happily back. Claire sat on the couch looking between them. The way they both almost purred each other names was a little surprising. Supergirl peered over the CEO, meeting Claire’s eyes with curiosity. 

“Oh! Supergirl this is Claire Miller. She’s the new junior intern for the R&D department.” Lena Luthor just introduced her to Supergirl. Claire could feel reality leaving as she extended her hand out to the super. Supergirl took it with a beaming smile.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She kept in all the fangirlish replies in her head in order to avoid more embarrassment.

“We got to talking and I lost track of time. She is a talented young lady.” Lena nodded to her. “I just need to get her to her to the right department and we can have our meeting.” Lena finished before making a few calls. They found out where Claire was supposed to be, and she figured someone would come up to get her from the Luthor’s office. But much to her surprise both Lena and Supergirl accompanied her downstairs. Employees didn’t even attempt to not stare as the trio made their way through the building. The rest of her day was an exciting whirlwind of information and tasks. She could barely keep herself awake on the subway as she made her way back to her quiet neighborhood. Her remaining energy was used to knock on her best friend’s front door. Andy opened it quickly pulling her inside to the living room. The couch absorbed her tired limbs as she flopped onto the soft cushions.

“How did it go? Tell me everything please!” He plopped down next to her.

“It was amazing! So much happened Andy! I met The Lena Luthor!” They both squealed excitedly before she rattled off the tales of her day. “And to top it all off, Supergirl showed up!”

“Holy shit!”

“Language!” His mother shouted from her home office. “Sorry!” He apologized, turning back to his friend. 

“She shook my hand!” Claire held up the appendage in awe.

“How did your gay ass not faint?”

“Trust me I thought I was.” They both laughed.

* * *

As the first three weeks of her internship flew by, Claire ran into the CEO a few more times. She seemed to take a liking to the teen and next thing Claire knew she had a mentor. During a few of her workdays the Luthor would show her around, giving her details of (some) of the ongoing projects at L-Corp. Claire fired off excellent questions about every piece of technology she came across. She reminded Lena a bit of herself when she was younger. During one of their sessions of fiddling with a new piece of technology, the door to the lab opened drawing them out of their discussion. Kara Danvers stood in the doorway happily. 

“Hi Kara, I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I know, I just wanted to swing by with lunch because I know you forget to eat.” She held up Lena’s lunch with a smile.

“It only happens sometimes.” Lena admonished smiling softly at the reporter. A similar expression she used with Supergirl. They all must be good friends, Claire thought to herself while Lena introduced her to Kara. She shook the reporter’s hand, and something felt off. Something about Kara was oddly familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She shook the thought from her head as the two spoke with one another. Lena told her about what they were working on, Kara injecting a few questions of her own. The more they interacted the more Claire got the idea that they might be more than friends. Stolen glances and lingering touches were in the forefront of her mind while she tried to keep working. Projecting. She had to be projecting, she attempted to convince herself.

A half hour passed before Kara had to leave to get back to Catco. Lena pushed up on her toes to kiss Kara’s cheek before she left. The action nearly sent poor Claire to an early grave. Later that evening her and Andy found themselves hanging out in her room.

“Do you know if Lena Luthor is seeing anyone?” Claire tried to sound casual, but Andy right saw through her tone.

“She’s a little old for you, don't you think?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Not for me you asshole! I’m just curious.”

“Why not ask her yourself.” He raised a brow.

“There will never be an appropriate time for me ask that!” Her voice was muffled from speaking into her pillow.

“No, I don’t think she is. Now why are you asking?”

“Because I think she has a thing going with Kara Danvers or Supergirl.”

“Are you shipping people at work?” He poked at her with his foot until she rolled back over.

“I’m not! I’m just using my eyes Andy! There is some kinda gay energy happening there. If you saw it, you'd think so too.”

“I’m sure I would.” He barked out another laugh before continuing his scrolling on his phone. 

* * *

Her time at L-Corp was magical, every day was filled with something new. It had honestly been hard work, but she loved every second of it. The end of the month rolled around and a few of the interns were invited to one of the annual Galas L-Corp hosted. Claire will never admit it, but she cried when she got the invitation. Dress shopping had taken days, she wanted to look her best for any possible future employers. Her mother and Andy flanked her sides as they entered the gigantic ballroom. The venue was beyond extravagant. She didn’t even want to touch anything, in fear it cost more than any amount of money she’d make in her life. In one of Lena’s many laps around the room, she stopped to meet Claire’s mom and her best friend. Her mother looked so proud as Lena expressed how wonderful it was to have Claire over the summer and how smart her daughter was. 

Claire and Andy sat at their table, people watching while her mother walked off to get herself a glass of wine. Claire paused mid conversation when something caught her eye.

“Andy Andy Andy Andy look!” she whispered harshly, tugging on his sleeve.

“What?” He pulled his sleeve from her iron grip, following her eyes to where Kara and Lena were standing. They were laughing, Kara’s hand rested at the small of Lena’s back as she whispered something in her ear. “That could be friendly behavior.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anything.

“Friendly behavior my ass.” She whispered back. They watched the pair slowly make their way to the dance floor. Lena giggling as Kara dramatically dipped her.

“Oh…” Andy’s mouth fell open.

“See! This is what I’ve been looking at for a month and a half!”

“They have to be dating. Right?” He sipped curiously on his Shirley temple.

“I don’t think so. They are just kind of...tip toeing around each other.” Claire shrugged. 

“Interesting.” The gears were turning in their heads as they watched the pair dance. 

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning after the Gala, Claire scrolled through her phone choosing a new song as she made breakfast.

“Don’t forget to add the lemon zest!” Andy yelled from the living room.

“This could go faster if you helped, you freeloader!” She called as she zested a lemon into the blueberry muffin batter.

“Me and kitchens do not get along, you know this.”

“Yeah yeah.” The batter was finished quickly before being put into the muffin tin. She scrolled through her Instagram on the couch as the muffins filled the house with a lovely scent. One of her friend’s post came into view as she scrolled. It was a picture of her and Supergirl. Her friend posed with an ear to ear smile with the superhero. Claire tapped a quick like on the image before her eyebrows knit together. Her head tilting to the side. Slowly she sat up from her position on the couch, staring at the Girl of Steel. There was that feeling of familiarity again until something finally clicked. The world suddenly went still. 

"Oh my god, she's Supergirl."

"What?" Andy’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as he continued playing his game.

"Th-there the same person!" Claire shot off the couch.

"Who is?" Andy finally spun in his chair, at the rising panic in her voice.

"Kara Danvers and Supergirl!" Her fingers flew into her hair, lightly pulling on the curls in distress.

"You're insane. You know, that right?" He deadpanned. 

“No no no! Hear me out! I've meet both of them a bunch of times and I've seen how they both interact with Ms. Luthor."

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure your thirsty lesbian brain is making things up. Her dating Kara is definitely possible but this Claire, you’ve got to be kidding me." 

“It's not!” An idea suddenly came to her. “I’ll show you." She grabbed her laptop, feverishly typing away.

"What are you-" His words were quickly cut off by a irritated “Shh.” He sat and waited for another 10 minutes until she turned her laptop to him. Two pictures were on the screen.

"Okay on the right is Kara and the left is Supergirl."

"Yes. Different people."

“No. I photoshopped Kara's glasses off and look!" She clicked to the next images and Andy's eyebrows shot up. “And I put the glasses on Supergirl.” Another image appeared.

"Wait a second." He leaned in inspecting the pictures.

"YOU SEE! I knew there was something familiar about her!" Claire shook her screen as Andy's face went through a million different emotions.

"No way a pair of glasses is fooling everyone. No. Fucking. Way." He scooted closer to the screen in disbelief.

"It’s more than the glasses, she puts on an entirely different personality. Except for when she's around Ms. Luthor she lets her guard down.” Claire flopped back onto the couch in awe. “Oh my god I can't believe I figured it out."

"You think anyone else knows?"

"I have no clue. Hopefully black vans don't come kidnap us for knowing." She joked but there was a slight tinge of fear. 

"Yeah right." He laughed. "You think, Ms. Luthor knows?"

"She's a genius there's no way she wouldn't. Should I tell her I know?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. That’s a big thing for me to keep to myself for the rest of my internship.”

“True, very true. I mean if you need to, then go for it.” They both nodded, still in disbelief.

* * *

After a solid week of begging Jess to get her 5 minutes with Ms. Luthor, Claire finally got her meeting. She steeled herself in the elevator. How the hell was she going to tell her boss she knew her best friend’s secret. Should she even tell her? But what if she didn’t and something happened? Before she could think herself into a coma the doors slid open. Jess signaled her to go in, her palms felt sweaty as she pulled on the heavy glass door. Lena sat at her desk, looking up with a smile when Claire entered her office.

“Good afternoon Ms. Luthor, sorry to take up your time but I needed to speak with you.”

“It's no problem at all Claire. What’s on your mind?”

“Well...I’m not quite sure how to start.” Her eyes were glued to the tile as she spoke.

“Is something wrong?” The worried tone in Lena’s voice made her look up.

“No! I mean...I don’t think so?” Claire groaned. She watched Lena stand up and usher her to sit down.

“Did something happen at work? You can tell me if it did.” Lena pressed gently and Claire’s eyes shot up.

“What? No no of course not! I love my job, I just figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Lena asked, giving her a strange look.

“The whole Supergirl thing.” 

"What are y-"

"It's not a very good disguise either, I'm sure you figured it out the first time you met her.” Claire huffed out a laugh."

"Claire what are you talking about?" Lena asked when she finally got a word in.

"You know the whole Kara Danvers is Supergirl thing. I figured I should tell you I knew." Claire watched Lena freeze, her whole demeanor shifting. 

"Excuse me?" That was a tone Claire hadn't heard out of the Luthor before. 

"You don't have to pretend, I figured it out last week." Her smile slowly fell as she watched Lena's face. It twisted in confusion, then some sadness and finally landing on what Claire interpreted as rage. 

"Oh my god...you...you didn't know." Her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"No. I did not." Lena’s gaze turned to the floor to ceiling windows. She should have waited until Claire left to deal with this, but her emotions floored her.

"Ms. Luthor I'm so sorr-"

"Stay here. I have to make a phone call." Lena stood, walking over to the balcony. Claire watched her talk calmly outside for a few moments before coming back in. The following whoosh of air signaled Supergirl's arrival. 

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly scanning Lena for injures.

"I'm fine." Lena said nonchalantly.

"But you said it was an emergency?" Supergirl cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. It was such a Kara expression and Lena kicked herself for not figuring this out sooner.

"Oh, it is. I'm just wondering how a 16-year-old figured out that you're Kara Danvers before I did." Lena spun a pen in her fingers as she waited for a reply from the stunned hero. Supergirl stood in the middle of the room looking like a deer in headlights. Claire would have laughed if the atmosphere in the room wasn't so tense. Kara opened her mouth to speak but Lena continued.

“I trusted you! You’re the one person in my life who I thought wouldn’t lie to me!”

“I didn’t want to lie.” Kara’s voice was small.  
“Well you did! For two years Kara. This whole friendship has been nothing but a lie.” Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of anyone.

“L-Lena. I’ve been wanting to tell you for months since...since I…” Kara let her own tears fall freely.  
“Since you what? What changed your mind about lying to me?” Anger bubbled in her tone. Claire sat on the couch watching everything unfold feeling beyond guilty. She totally just ruined a perfect friendship.

“Since I fell in love with you!” She yelled out, chest heaving. Lena and Claire shared a shocked expression.

“You...you what?” The usually well-spoken CEO stuttered out.

“I love you Lena. I didn’t tell you these last two years because I wanted to protect you. There’s always someone after you and you knowing my secret would just put you in more danger.” She inched closer to Lena who still pinned her with a cautious look. “And part of it was me being selfish. You never treated me as Supergirl when I was Kara Danvers. With you I could just be Kara and it made me so happy. I just wanted to keep this little piece of happiness. I’m so sorry Lena.” Silence fell as heavy moments ticked by. Lena’s gaze finally met Kara’s eyes. 

“You’ll always be Kara to me, no matter what. I love Kara Danvers you idiot. Although knowing you’re Supergirl could have prevented me from wracking my brain to understand how you eat your bodyweight in food.” Lena laughed softly as she moved closer to her best friend.

“I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, I promise.” Kara took her hand. The sound of sniffling made them both pause. Turning they saw Claire sitting on the couch, tears running down her own face. She jumped when she realized they both were looking at her.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. That was just really beautiful. I’m gonna...head out. Sorry for umm...this.”

She moved towards the door in an attempt to make her escape and give them some privacy.

“Claire.” Lena called as soon as her fingers touched the handle.

“Yes Ms. Luthor.” She slowly turned back. Kara backed away from Lena, blushing.

“Me and Kara have to discuss some things. I appreciate you being honest with me but I will need to see you tomorrow to figure out how to deal with all of this.” She gestured vaguely to the mess they were in.

“Of course. I’ll umm...tell Jess to schedule me in.” 

“Have you told anyone else?” Kara asked already afraid of Alex’s reaction when she told her sister everything that happened today.

“Just my friend Andy. He won’t say thing!”

“Bring him with you tomorrow, please.” Lena gave her a gentle smile.

“Will do.” With that Claire made her escape. The door barely shut behind her before she heard Lena let out a pleased sigh when Kara’s lips finally pressed against hers. Lena blindly reached behind herself to frost the glass of her office before falling completely into Kara’s embrace.

* * *

Since Claire was a minor, she couldn’t sign any non-disclosure agreements without a parent present and that would have just brought another layer to this mess so Lena decided against it. She and Kara sat in an empty board room, looking at Claire and Andy. 

“So, for your discretion I can offer you both a full ride scholarship to any school of your choosing as well as payment for any living arrangements for your undergrad, masters and doctorate if you choose to pursue those options.” Lena said in her most business-like tone. Andy and Claire sat there for a solid minute like complete fools as they attempted to process Lena’s offer.

“I appreciate the offer Ms. Luthor but you don’t need to give us anything in order to keep us quiet. I wasn’t going to tell a soul.” Claire said sincerely, meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Speak for yourself.” Andy said under his breath, reviving an elbow to the ribs from his best friend.

“I’m joking Ms. Luthor. I wouldn’t tell anyone.” He said, directing his attention to Kara.

“Good but I was planning on offering you this anyways Claire.” Lena smiled leaning back in her chair.

“You what?” Andy spoke before Claire could.

“Her work here has been amazing and I was planning on offering her this anyways. We’ll need brilliant young minds like you both in the future.” 

“Both?” They two teens said in tandem.

“Yes. I did my research on you too, Mr. Pederson. Your work on the robotics team and student council is impressive.” Lena nodded to him.

“Thank you.” Andy blushed at the praise. 

“Well I guess we’re going to accept your offer then, Ms. Luthor.” Claire beamed, extending her arm out to the CEO. Lena and Kara shook the teens hands before escorting them downstairs where a car was waiting to take the pair back home.

“That was insane.” Andy let out a breath as the city passed by them.

“This summer has been insane.” Claire agreed, sitting in the town car in disbelief. 

“You think whatever college we get into will let us be roommates?”

“I doubt they will let a dude and a girl to share a room.”

“Why? I don’t even like women, and I doubt your granny panties will make me change my mind.” He received another elbow to the ribs as the pair laughed heartily in the backseat.

* * *

“I can’t believe a 16-year-old figured out your secret identity before me.” Lena was still in a bit of disbelief as Kara walked into her bedroom. She was propped up against her headboard, glasses in place, iPad in hand.

“Well you said it yourself, that kid is a genius. “She cuddled up next to the CEO happily.

“She is. But really two years and it never clicked in my brain?” Lena turned to her, setting her iPad on the nightstand as the shuffled deeper into the warm sheets. Kara reached out, slowly taking off Lena’s glasses. Her hand cupping the Lena’s cheek.

“Maybe you were too close to see it?” Kara asked as her lips ghosted over Lena’s.

“Maybe.” The Luthor’s voice came out breathy. “Doesn’t matter now does it? Secrets out.”

“It is.” Kara smiled before pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all just Claire. Watching this show unfold like-wait... YO THAT'S GAY!


End file.
